


再也不信传说了

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 人鱼Ax神父O
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 嘟兴 - Relationship, 都暻秀/张艺兴
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01

初夏，夜。

寂静的海滨小镇里弥漫着薄雾，将石砖铺就的小路浸染得湿滑。一阵凉风吹过，闭眼细嗅，竟有一丝不易察觉的腥气。

都暻秀坐在离岸不远的礁石上，透过云雾看天上朦胧的新月，他轻轻摆动闪光的鱼尾，眯起眼睛，盯着海面被打碎的倒影泛起的粼粼波光。

是血的味道。

夜色愈加深沉了，血腥气愈发浓重，离沙滩不远处的森林中传出细微的树叶窸窣声，不一会儿，一个黑色的人影踉踉跄跄冲了出来，失去平衡摔倒，狼狈地趴在了银白色的沙滩上。

他身上隐约有好闻的香气。

都暻秀不动声色地从礁石上滑落到平静的海水中，只留一双黑亮的眼睛在水面上，目不转睛地凝视着沙滩上的那个人类。

黑色的长袍将清瘦的身体与斑驳的血迹都掩盖，人类喘息许久，才费力地撑起自己，露出胸前被血浸染的白十字刺绣。他苍白的脸上浮着不正常的红晕，疼痛中似乎又在隐忍着什么，将下唇都咬破了。

都暻秀挑眉，唇边飘出一抹笑意，鱼尾兴奋地摆动了起来。

受伤又发情的Omega神父。

他身上纯净的神力是比月光更好的滋补佳品。

02

张艺兴是这海滨小镇上唯一的教堂里的执事。

他出生后因为男性Omega的身份被遗弃在修道院的门口，善良的修女将他收养，在修道院研习。因了修女的训诫与教导，张艺兴从小就梦想着能为神效命，将神父作为自己努力的目标。

老神父看他虔诚，便打破教堂不接受Omega作为神职人员的传统，让他提前接受了洗礼，成为了最年轻的执事。等到他一年后成年，就能向主教申请成为见习神父了。

昨天，一个男人出现在教堂，自称是主教新任命的大祭司。听说有一位新上任的执事在接受洗礼时，偶然将圣器中的清水变作了酒液。这是天生圣体的神迹，而大主教已经为了圣体在全国寻觅数年，大祭司当下便想要带走张艺兴，却被老神父拦下。

老神父原本竭力隐瞒了神迹，没想到还是走漏了消息，一番争执下，男人寡不敌众，悻然离开了。老神父大感不妙，将一切都告诉了张艺兴——其实这个国家的大主教早已经腐败，他追寻圣体只是为了一己私欲，想要将神力引渡到自己的身上。

老神父急忙为张艺兴打点了行李干粮，将他连夜送走。

今夜，大祭司就带着卫兵袭击了教堂，将老神父无情杀害。

张艺兴在逃跑后，放不下心，悄悄返回了教堂，却目睹了这残忍的一幕。他愤怒之下，暴露了自己，大祭司随即朝他洒了一把诡异的药粉，让他的身体提前进入了发情期。最后，在修女的拼死保护下，张艺兴好不容易逃了出来，身体却失了九分力气。

很快，卫兵就会循着信息素和血迹找过来。张艺兴闷哼一声，忍住眼泪，愤恨地捏紧了银白的细沙。

忽然，不远处的浅海传来一阵歌声。

张艺兴抬起头，找寻声源，薄雾漂浮在海面上，模糊了他的视线。

这时，天上的云雾散开了些，投下了清幽的微光，张艺兴这才看清了薄雾中的身影——竟是一只人鱼！

传说，见到人鱼的人类会有好运相随，且一生无病无痛。

张艺兴听着那低沉优美的歌声，一时分不清是自己失血过多产生的幻觉，还是回光返照似的好运。他朝人鱼伸出了颤抖的手，向大海缓缓爬去，喃喃道：“救救我……”

03

大祭司杀光了修女，便马不停蹄追着血迹赶到了海边，可张艺兴已经不见踪影，最后的线索，只有海面上漂浮的一缕鲜血……很快就消失在了波涛中。

“给我搜！生要见人，死要见尸！！”大祭司的怒吼在海边回荡着。

另一边，张艺兴被拖进海里，就失去了意识，等他再次醒来，已经身在一个漆黑的洞穴中了。洞穴中的光线十分幽暗，张艺兴费力地辨认了好一会儿，才发现自己被放置在一块岩石上，周围是及腰深的海水。

似乎是获救了。

意识到这一点，张艺兴紧绷的身体终于放松了下来，可是汹涌的情潮却随之而来，在他的脊椎骨上下乱窜，酥麻的痒意扩散到全身，腿心一片湿滑。他被陌生的空虚感激得侧身蜷在了石头上，肌肤触碰到冰凉湿滑的岩石，微微缓解了热意，他不满足地磨蹭起来。

这一切都落在了都暻秀的眼里。

人鱼的夜视能力强大，在漆黑的深海也可以清晰视物，更不用提这小小的浅海洞穴。

捕猎的本能让他将张艺兴放在岩石上便躲在黑暗里观察着这个好闻的人类。他身上不断飘来醉人的醇香，随着时间的推移越来越浓烈，钻进都暻秀的鼻腔，让他有些晕眩。身体里的信息素也不自觉地跑出来，悄悄包裹住了在岩石上挣扎的人类。

本来想直接吃掉他得到神力，都暻秀改变了主意。

发情的Omega已经扯开了自己的外袍，里面的衬衣被刀剑划开，胸前有几道不深的伤痕，白皙的胸膛因为疼痛和情欲剧烈起伏着，两颗粉红的乳粒也挺立了起来，立在空气中仿佛等待着谁来采撷。

“啊……好难受……”张艺兴不得章法地在身上胡乱地摸着，他不敢加重力道，生怕碰疼了伤口，只能隔靴搔痒。

突然，他的乳尖被包裹住了，湿热而温暖，刹那间他身下的小口就涌出了大股滑腻的液体。

张艺兴的呻吟声哽在喉咙里，他惊慌地抬手，摸到了毛绒绒的头发，又摸到尖尖的耳朵，上面还覆着几片柔软的鳞片。

不是人类！是……人鱼吗？

张艺兴已经无法思考。霸道的Alpha信息素侵占了他全身的细胞，胸口还有灵巧的舌头在作乱，他迷乱中闻到淡淡的咖啡香，醇郁中带着一丝苦，让人欲罢不能。

04

舌尖触到胸口的伤口，张艺兴清醒了一瞬，拽着头发推开了那颗脑袋。

“停——停下！”他重重喘息着。

都暻秀轻笑一声：“你们人类就是这么对待救命恩人的吗？”

“我、我是教堂的执事，不可以做这样的事情，我……可以给你别的东西……”

“哦——”都暻秀拉长尾音，沙哑的声音听起来格外让人浮想联翩，“你可以给我什么呢？无能的人类？”顿了顿，他又说，“何况，教堂已经不存在了。”

这句话戳到了张艺兴的痛点，他沉默了下来，泪水填满了眼睛，无声地顺着眼角滑落。

老神父被残忍杀害了，修女们也难逃一死，教堂和修道院都被砸得不成样子，这都是他的错，他却、他却苟且偷生，还在这里和一只人鱼做着羞耻禁忌的事……

越想越难受，张艺兴终于还是忍不住呜咽声，啜泣起来。

都暻秀不是人类，他的许多兄弟姐妹在母胎中便被杀死蚕食，幸存下来的也会为争夺权势不择手段，人人自危，所以他哪里能理解人类的感情。只是，看着白净的少年半裸着躺在岩石上，哭得梨花带雨，眼角泛红，便忍不住想亲亲他。

想到什么就要做。

都暻秀吻掉张艺兴咸涩的泪珠，又覆上他因发情变得滚烫的唇，含糊着说：“别哭。”

嘴被堵住，饶是张艺兴想哭也哭不出来了，而且，这可恶的人鱼还拨开他的裤腰，捏住了他已经勃起的性器。

人鱼的体温比人类要低，掌心的温度立刻就缓解了灼烧的情欲，所剩无几的理智也在这一刻崩坏，张艺兴忍不住挺腰迎合人鱼的套弄。那人鱼尖尖的指甲浅浅插入他的铃口，刮骚里面的软肉。初尝情事的Omega哪里受得住这样的玩弄，他想要闭合的双腿无力地打颤，尖锐的快感直冲尾椎，眼前一花，高潮了。

都暻秀隐藏在腹部鳞片下的阴茎早在张艺兴拉扯开外袍时就硬得发疼了。

他抬手，舔了一口Omega浓稠的初精，又俯身去吻毫无力气任人摆布的弱小人类。

张艺兴尝到了自己的味道，脸上立刻烧了起来，舌头试图推拒都暻秀的侵略，可身下一凉，粗大的龟头就顶开了湿滑不堪的紧小穴口。

“啊——！疼……不要……”张艺兴痛苦地摇头，想要摆脱那根令人害怕的粗长物体。

“乖，忍一忍就不疼了。”

不再多做安慰，都暻秀侧头舔张艺兴后颈的腺体，还用牙尖蹭弄他薄薄的肌肤，Alpha的信息素愈发强势了，Omega的服从本能立刻就占据了主导。张艺兴软下了身体，甚至连后穴深处的生殖腔都微微打开了。

感觉到人类放松的力道，都暻秀狠狠地顶了进去，龟头撞在柔软的生殖腔口，张艺兴搭在他手臂上的手猛地收紧，抓出几道红痕。这更加激得都暻秀理智失控。

未经人事的小穴尤其的紧致，都暻秀尾椎酥麻，他摆动鱼尾，挺弄肏干起来。

张艺兴仿佛欲海中的一叶扁舟，摇摇晃晃，快被都暻秀撞碎了。

毫无怜悯之心的人鱼次次都顶在他的腔口，大有要顶开射在里面的架势，冰凉的手指还覆在他的腺体上不断地摩挲着。阴茎埋在身体里，填得满满当当的，龟头底端的肉棱刮过他滚烫的内壁，腿根又突突跳动起来。

都暻秀知道人类又要高潮了，他抽插的动作戛然而止，离开了那具诱人的身体。

05

张艺兴努力睁大迷茫的双眼：“……嗯？”

都暻秀粗暴地将他翻过身来，胸前的伤口贴在石壁上，刺得他一个激灵，还有两颗肿胀的乳头，磨蹭之中竟也生出了隐蔽的快感。

人鱼喷出的气息打在后颈，他低哑的声音击打着脆弱的鼓膜：

“我想标记你。”

张艺兴这下是彻底清醒了，他顾不上疼痛，胡乱地抠着面前凹凸不平的石壁，指尖都沁出了血，也拼命想要逃脱人鱼的钳制。

都暻秀将他的腰揽住，轻轻松松便拖回了身下。

他的那句话并非询问，而是简单的知会。

都暻秀猛地顶开张艺兴的生殖腔，龟头卡在里面，紧得无法动弹，张艺兴已经害怕得大哭，抽泣都支离破碎了，嘴里还念着：“不要……不要……”

后颈的皮肤被咬破，人鱼的牙齿破开他的腺体，性器抽动几下，射出微烫的精液，打在腔壁上。人类也颤抖着高潮了，身前身后都涌出了滑腻的液体。

空气里Omega的烈酒醇香与Alpha的咖啡香气交织在一起，仿佛一杯精心制作的爱尔兰咖啡，醉人而不自知。

张艺兴眼前一黑，绝望地晕了过去。

这一睡，便睡到了第二天的黄昏时分。

张艺兴在浑身酸痛中睁开眼，后颈刺痛还未消退，立刻就想起了昨日的荒唐。他盯着洞顶的钟乳石，眼泪又无声汹涌。

发情期还未褪去，又有热意爬上脊椎，Omega的本能让张艺兴不自觉地寻找Alpha的气味，可是空气里除了海水的咸湿，哪里还有半分人鱼的信息素。

只有后颈的刺痛与身下干涸的精液证明了Alpha曾经来过。

不仅被破了身，还被标记了，神职人员是当不成了。想离开，可是他不会游泳，出了洞穴，也只有溺水而死的结局……可是，老神父和修女都死了，他已经没了家人，活着又有什么用呢……

张艺兴淌过及腰的海水，来到被洋流封住的洞口。他闭上眼，一头扎进水流中，任由水被倒吸进鼻腔，去意已决。

溺水的窒息感立刻充斥了大脑。

这时，一只手紧紧地抓住了他的手腕，将他重新拖回了山洞中。他被甩在岩石上，冰凉的唇覆上来，将空气灌入肺腔，张艺兴咳出不少海水，侧身剧烈咳嗽起来。

他的双肩被紧紧扣住，人鱼Alpha愤怒的声音传来：“你疯了吗？！你是我的Omega，我不准你死！愚蠢的人类！”

哈，谁是你的Omega啊。

滚开。

张艺兴的手虚虚地搭在人鱼的手腕上，想要推开他，最后却只是轻轻握住了。

仿佛一根救命稻草。


	2. Chapter 2

06

人类掌心的肌肤细腻，细长的手指隔着皮肤覆上人鱼的腕骨，交叠处燃起一丝热意。

张艺兴的头发被海水浸得透湿，一缕缕贴在额头上，水珠从脸颊滑落，不知道是泪还是海水。他恢复了神智，却紧紧闭着眼，眼角通红。都暻秀试图抽回自己的手臂，那搭在手腕上的手指却骤然收紧，力道大得惊人。

都暻秀极盛的怒意在张艺兴手心冰凉的触感下莫名消散了。

张艺兴又咳嗽了几声，呼吸沉重，胸膛起伏得厉害，似乎在隐忍着什么。

两人僵持了几秒，Omega蜷起了身体，喉腔发出一声几不可闻的呜咽，便放弃一般松开了手，长长的刘海滑落遮住了所有表情。

都暻秀长长地叹息，低头吻在张艺兴的侧颈上，看见他不断流下的眼泪，无奈道：“你怎么又哭，笨蛋。”

这一吻反倒让张艺兴哭得更凶了，伸出手臂就把都暻秀往远了推。

都暻秀本就不是细腻的性子，又不懂得人类的感情，只觉得张艺兴这眼泪里不只带着伤心，好像还有别的情绪，他说不清道不明，只好扣住张艺兴的手，又凑近了去亲他。

张艺兴初经情事，又受了伤，刚才一番折腾已经耗尽了力气，哪里还能拒绝得了都暻秀，一边抽噎一边承受着那不解风情的人鱼的唇舌，浑身都酥软了下来。

空气中信息素的浓度又缓缓地上升了，闻到那淡淡的酒味，都暻秀又想“欺负”张艺兴了。

小神父好不容易在深吻中得到了喘息的机会，就开始用舌头推拒人鱼，嘴里还含糊不清地说着：“你走……你走……”

都暻秀听清他的话，隔开了一点距离，手伸进张艺兴的腿缝间，摸到一片湿滑，又把染得晶亮的手指举到他面前，问道：“你都这样了还要我走？”

张艺兴像受到了天大的委屈，拨开都暻秀的手就使劲捶他：“坏蛋！走了就不要回来！还回来干嘛？”

都暻秀愣了一秒，不禁笑出声来。

原来小神父是醒来以为他走了生气了呀。

不急着解释，都暻秀把张艺兴挠痒似的敲打都接下，面上露出一个坏笑：“你笨蛋，我坏蛋，我们不是很相配？”

张艺兴被他气得失了语，兀自抱住膝盖扭头到一边不理都暻秀了。

都暻秀欣赏他闹脾气的样子好一会儿，才把背上的小包解开，拿出几片面包和一小瓶伤药。

他举起面包在张艺兴眼前晃了晃。

07

张艺兴早在他解开包裹的时候就闻到面包的香气了，他警告自己不可以忘记还在跟这人鱼生气，肚子却不争气地叫了起来。

“我没走，给你找吃的去了，”都暻秀把张艺兴手托过来，递上面包片，又说，“人鱼可不像你们人类，一个Alpha标记好几个Omega，我们认定了谁，就不会再改变了。”

张艺兴正啃着面包片，不由得有些发愣。

“为什么是我……？”

“你……很好吃。”都暻秀实话实说——张艺兴有纯净的圣力，“欺负”起来又香又软，美味可口。

张艺兴耳尖“唰”地红了，半天才支支吾吾开口：“可是你是人鱼，我是人类。”

“那又怎么样？”剩下的半句都暻秀没说出口——反正我已经标记你了，后悔也来不及了。

小神父饿得无法思考，回答不上来为什么跨物种不可以在一起，只好红着脸低头吃东西。

都暻秀自然地解开他胸前的扣子，把伤药细致地涂在伤口上，伤口便以肉眼可见的速度愈合了。接着他的手就不怀好意地移动到了软软的乳尖上，揉弄几下就挺立起来。

“喂，你！”张艺兴顿时有些吃不下面包了，腿心的空虚感又汹涌了起来。

都暻秀早就忍不住了，将他压在石头上，拨下张艺兴的裤子就挺身将阴茎插在了温热湿软的穴里。肉穴紧致柔滑，生殖腔口还吮着他的马眼，都暻秀后腰一阵酥麻。

张艺兴见他不动，腔口被顶着，又酸又软，忍不住夹了夹埋在穴里的凶器。

都暻秀太阳穴跳了跳，便不再留情，凶狠地抽插起来，粗长的性器将层层叠叠的穴肉都撑得平滑，不费力气便能照顾到每一处敏感点。他狠狠地撞着最深处紧闭的腔口，让身下的Omega失了声，又失了神。

这次情事没有持续太久，以都暻秀进入生殖腔射精作为结束。

张艺兴被灌了满腔的精液，烫得他小腹不住地痉挛，双腿无力地打颤。还好，这次没有晕过去。都暻秀为他整理好衣裤，将张艺兴抱起，往他嘴里喂了一颗药，走进水幕里。

“我是人鱼族的小王子都暻秀，你是我的Omega，以后就是我的王妃了。”

08

那颗药可以让人类在一段时间里拥有在水中呼吸的能力，同之前的伤药一样是仅传给王族的秘药。许多年前，人皇觊觎人鱼族的秘药，不惜打破两族的友好关系，屠杀无数人鱼企图得到药方。

最后人皇受到人鱼族巫师的诅咒，暴毙而亡，人鱼族也退回了深海，不再与人类来往。

所以小王子将一个人类带回族里，瞬间便引起了轩然大波。

张艺兴蜷在都暻秀怀里，他从未想过能来到人鱼的世界，也未曾听说过两族之间血腥的历史，旁人投来的或震惊或愤怒的目光让他感到又困惑又害怕。都暻秀熟视无睹，却轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，示意他不要担心。

都暻秀的宫殿不大，张艺兴来不及看仔细，洗完澡换了身干净的衣服就被带进了王宫。

坐在王位上的人看见两条腿的人类走进大殿时，整个宫殿都带上了无形的气压，都暻秀走上前，将张艺兴挡在了身后，行了礼：“父王。”

“混账！你怎么能将人类带回来！现在就带去处刑！”人鱼的王气得将法杖重重杵在地上，一股水流便汹涌冲来。

都暻秀替张艺兴挡了大半，气血上涌，唇边飘出一丝血，身体却纹丝不动，抬头直视父王的眼睛：“我已经标记他了。”

一只人鱼一生只能有一个伴侣。

王眸色极深，静了几秒才开口道：“暻秀，你要置我族人民安危于不顾吗？你是王子，这也是你的子民啊。”

都暻秀冷静地回答：“他不会再回去了，一辈子都会留在这里。”

站在都暻秀身后的张艺兴却悄悄握紧了拳。

09

虽然默认了张艺兴的存在，可是王还是下令张艺兴不得离开都暻秀的宫殿。面对父王的坚决态度，都暻秀再反抗也是徒劳，不仅如此，王还命令他立刻前往鲛人族镇压暴民。这下子，连与张艺兴好好告别的时间都没有了。

两人站在王宫门口，身后军队已经集结待发，一时相对两无言。

最后还是都暻秀打破了凝滞的沉默，说道：“在家乖乖等我回来。”说完他便不顾在场的其他人，在张艺兴额头上印了一个吻。

张艺兴羞得恨不得找个地洞钻进去，连忙推开他，小声说了句“注意安全”就随着侍卫离开了。

留都暻秀一个人在原地管理情绪和嘴角。

都暻秀走后，张艺兴尝试过离开宫殿，可他发现，宫殿各个出口都加派了王室的卫兵，王分明是准备变相软禁这个人类王妃。

虽然修道院与教堂都被毁掉，张艺兴心里还挂念着小镇上的人们，他害怕大祭司找不到自己，便要抓无辜的镇民来出气审问。大祭司的残忍张艺兴亲眼见过，确信他想杀死镇民，也不过是眨眼间的事情。

都暻秀不在，宫殿里的侍从因他人类的身份，都不甚亲切，总是僵硬地隔着远远的距离。人鱼族的食物都是生冷的，张艺兴只能勉强就着淡水吃些贝类。这样一来，便没有一件事是顺心的。

张艺兴愁得把门口的水草都拔秃了。

过了两天，他正坐在院子里的石头上打盹，一只青灰色的小海龟游到了面前。

小海龟顺着水流转了几个圈，落到张艺兴的腿上，抬头看他，它的眼睛又黑又圆又亮，让张艺兴一下子就想起了某只人鱼。

都暻秀……还好吗？打仗……没受伤吧？

眼见人类的思绪飘远了，小海龟不满地抬起前肢，拍了拍张艺兴放在它身侧的手。

张艺兴低下头，这才看见它背上背着的小海螺。

海螺是银白色的，闪着漂亮的幽光，张艺兴把它取下来，小海龟又游到他的耳边，拍了拍他的耳垂。

张艺兴将信将疑地把海螺放到耳边，凝神听里面的声音。

几乎是瞬间，他就辨认出来，是他在沙滩上听到都暻秀唱的那首歌。

低沉沙哑的声线带着那晚月光的清冷，悠远地回响着，比传说中形容的美得多。

又或许只是因为是都暻秀唱的罢了。

10

余下的等待时间因为小海龟和传声海螺变得不那么漫长了。

可是张艺兴还是日渐清瘦了，他心中还有放不下的挂念——无论如何都想要回去看一眼，确认镇民的安危。

待到都暻秀凯旋归来，最初给张艺兴的衣物，套在小神父的身上，已经宽大得过分了。

都暻秀站在不远处，看张艺兴坐在石阶上与小海龟玩闹。都暻秀留在他身上的Alpha信息素已经淡得几乎闻不到，只剩极其清淡的酒味，弥漫在海水里。小海龟看到许久不见的主人，大眼睛忽地亮起来，直直地朝他冲过来，绕着他不停地打转。

张艺兴也回过头，和都暻秀撞上了视线。

既然没能好好地告别，再相见自然要好好地问候。

不等张艺兴有所反应，都暻秀就已经游到他身前，压住他的后脑勺欺身吻了上去。张艺兴下意识抬起手抵在都暻秀的胸前，摸到他还没有痊愈的疤痕，便用手指抚摸着凹凸不平的伤口。

都暻秀身下的欲望硬得发疼，他把张艺兴抱起来，分开他的双腿，盘在自己的腰上，然后一把撕开了他的衣服。

这野蛮的人鱼！张艺兴心中愤愤。

不仅于此，都暻秀还释放了强烈的信息素，浓郁苦涩的咖啡香覆盖了酒味，也搅乱了张艺兴的思绪。腺体火辣辣地灼烧起来，他闭眼回应起都暻秀的吻。

不多时，张艺兴雪白的胸膛上就布满了深深浅浅的吻痕，穴里不断涌出滑腻的液体，都暻秀还隔着布料恶意地磨蹭着穴口，张艺兴难受地拉扯都暻秀耳朵上细软的鳞片，全身都染上淡淡的粉红。

都暻秀扯开张艺兴的裤腰带，将性器顶在穴口，张艺兴却在这时伸手掐住他欲望的根部。

张艺兴秉着最后一丝理智，说：“我想回镇上看一看。”

11

哪怕被情欲折磨得全身都在颤抖，身下的小嘴也一张一合地吮吸着都暻秀龟头顶端的小口，张艺兴还是没有一点松手的意思。都暻秀侧头咬在张艺兴细腻的侧颈，加重力道，又痛又酥麻的感觉引得他怀里的人轻轻抽气。

“我答应了父王，你不可以回去。”都暻秀松口，舔弄深红的咬痕。

“我就看一眼……我放心不下……”张艺兴见都暻秀顽固，便换了一种方法，手指摸到根部的两个囊袋上，搓揉起来，嘴上还劝说着，“我不会跟任何人说话，我只是确认镇民的安危。”

都暻秀头皮发麻，硬生生将阴茎顶进了久未开垦的小穴。张艺兴连忙夹紧了双腿，于是都暻秀只是龟头进入，就寸步难行了，最敏感的冠状沟被紧窄的穴口吸吮着，他急红了眼。

Alpha本能地释放了信息素，浓度高得骇人，怀中的Omega几乎是瞬间就软了身子。

感觉到张艺兴的力道放松，都暻秀拨开他的手，整根阴茎一捅到底，装在最深处的腔口。

张艺兴对他的强硬怒极，使劲拍打都暻秀的后背，大喊：“我要回去！”

都暻秀倾身吻上张艺兴喋喋不休的嘴，堵住了他的咒骂。

可是敲打没有停止，张艺兴的腿也在乱动，让做爱的体验感急速下降，都暻秀叹了口气，问道：“就和我一起做人鱼不好吗？以后都不用再想人类的事了。”

“……”张艺兴沉默片刻，温柔地抚上都暻秀柔软的头发，“我心中总有挂念，和你在一起也不会开心的。”

他不要张艺兴不开心。

似乎是被那个轻柔的动作给打动，都暻秀也软了态度：“你必须要回去一趟，才能没有牵挂吗？”

“对，必须回去。”


	3. Chapter 3

12

夜深了，人鱼族生活的海底也陷入了寂静中，只有水草还在随着水波摇摆着。

两个身影悄悄游离了王城，一只人鱼，一个人类。

张艺兴在水下待了这么久，仍然游得勉勉强强，一旦遇上强一点的洋流，他就摇摇晃晃像要被卷走了似的。都暻秀看不过眼，伸长手臂揽过张艺兴的腰，摆动尾巴迅速向浅海游去。

之前的那片海域已经被大祭司带来的卫兵看守了起来，两人游到了小镇的另一侧，浮出了水面。

张艺兴时隔许久才又呼吸到了新鲜空气，他贪婪地深呼吸几次，白净的小脸上露出满足的笑容。都暻秀在一旁，心里莫名生出一股酸酸的情绪，此时此刻空气仿佛就是他的宿敌。

意识到自己似乎是在嫉妒着空气，都暻秀一僵，将张艺兴拉到自己跟前，掐住他的下巴，来了个令人窒息的深吻。他恶意地掠夺着张艺兴的空气，将小神父吻到整个人都软软地陷入他的臂弯。

感觉到身下被一个渐渐苏醒的硬物顶着，张艺兴连忙推开都暻秀，生怕他反悔。

“你答应我了，看一眼，就回来。”都暻秀握紧张艺兴的手腕。

人鱼的体温比人类要低好几度，张艺兴却感觉两人贴合的肌肤尤为热烫。

张艺兴笃定地点点头：“嗯。”说着他就往沙滩游去。

突然都暻秀又将他拉了回去，附在他耳边，像是要把他分吃入腹般凶狠：“你要是敢跑，我就上岸去找你，把你囚禁起来，每天只能看着我，只能跟我做爱。”

张艺兴听得身体一颤，什么都没说，红着耳尖游走了。

都暻秀盯着他一步步走上岸的身影，舔了舔嘴角，回味起刚才自己说的话。

那反应真是可爱啊。

13

不同于祥和宁静的深海，这样的深夜里，海滨小镇仍旧是灯火通明。

张艺兴走近了些，便闻到了血的腥气，他心中咯噔一响，连忙加快脚步在小巷中穿行。

火光最盛的地方便是教堂的旧址，如今已经是废墟一片，张艺兴从树林中偷偷望去，惊愕地长大了嘴。他不敢相信自己所看到的一切。

教堂门口立起了一个巨大的木质十字架，一个女人被钉在了上面，远远看去似乎已经没了呼吸。鲜血顺着她的衣裙流到十字架上，又染红了底部的土壤。十字架的不远处是小山高的尸体，堆在一起格外可怖。一群镇民被绑住了双手双脚，跪在十字架前，仿佛在忏悔。

大祭司缓缓踱步到他们面前，发出尖锐的笑声，夺过卫兵手上的火把，“唰”地点燃了那堆尸体。

焦臭味渐渐覆盖了血腥味。

渎神也不过如此。

大祭司又狠狠地鞭打了十字架上的女人：“说！张艺兴在哪里？”而女人只是抽搐了一下，就不动了。

一个跪在地上的镇民爬到大祭司旁边，他的嗓子已经哭到沙哑，他乞求着：“大人，求您放过我的妻子吧！我们真的不知道张艺兴的去向！”

“呵，除了你们，还有谁能帮他？”大祭司的鞭子毫不留情地甩到了男人身上，“他不出现，我不介意把整个镇都杀掉。”

男人疼得在地上打滚，张艺兴这才看清了他的脸。

那是镇上的渔夫，他和妻子都是虔诚的教徒，在做礼拜时，还会带来腌鱼，分享给修道院的学生和修女。虽然未曾深交，但他们的善良张艺兴总是记在心里，想着日后成为神父一定要尽力报答。

张艺兴跌坐在地上，压折了几根树枝，离得不远的卫兵猛地回头，大声喝道：“谁在那里！”

这一声喊叫，将附近的卫兵都吸引了过来，张艺兴撑起发软的双腿，就头也不回地往海滩跑。身后传来咒骂与兵器的声音，还有凌乱的脚步声，他跑得飞快。

“张艺兴？！站住！！”大祭司看清了这个背影，几乎尖叫了。

今晚没有月光，海滩一片漆黑，张艺兴跳进海水里，拼命地游着，他的眼泪决堤似的流着，都溶进了咸涩的海水。

突然他撞进了一个怀抱，在冰凉的海水里显得极暖。

“你怎么了？”都暻秀被张艺兴的神色吓到，抓紧他的手臂问道。

张艺兴不敢回头，只敢推着都暻秀，嘴里不断重复：“快走！快走……”

都暻秀只好带他回到了王城。

14

张艺兴比上岸前变得更加郁郁寡欢了。

都暻秀暗自后悔不该心软听了他的话，带他回去人类的世界。镇上发生了什么事，他怎么问，张艺兴都不肯说，都暻秀只好进宫询问父王，奈何也没有得到确切的答案。

鲛人族又起义了，王要派遣他再次镇压。

都暻秀咬咬牙，抬头直视坐在高位看不清面孔的男人，说道：“如果这次我打了胜仗，请父王让大巫师将张艺兴变成人鱼。”

王沉默了几秒，问：“你愿意付出任何代价？”

“是的。”都暻秀捏紧拳头。

“哪怕是放弃继承权？”王轻笑一声。

“……是的。”

留下小海龟与传声海螺与张艺兴作伴，都暻秀又走了。临走前他亲吻了张艺兴，告诉小神父这次镇压结束，他们就可以名正言顺地在一起了。

张艺兴从寝宫里的侍从那听说这次的起义非同寻常，似乎有未知势力在背后推动，情势十分凶险。这下子他是食不下咽，辗转难眠。都暻秀的安危，镇民的生死，像一块巨石压在心头，让张艺兴喘不过气来。

夜晚他躺在床上，心中郁结，喉间隐隐有血味，忽地听见门外一阵声响。

下一秒房门就被打开了。

是人鱼的王，都暻秀的父亲。

张艺兴下床想要行礼，却被王拦住了动作，他沉沉说道：“你不属于我族，不必在乎这些礼节。”

见张艺兴沉默不答，王拾起桌上的银白色海螺，把玩在手中，又说：“我知道镇上发生了什么事，也知道大主教正在寻找你，只要你想，今晚我就可以送你回到人类的世界，拯救镇上的民众。”

张艺兴脸色煞白，他立刻就明白了王的意思——以命换命。

这个想法他在回到镇子的那晚便有了，只是现在，他心中……有了牵挂。也许离开这个结局是不可避免的，可是无论如何都想要多留一会，再见都暻秀一面……看他平安归来就好。

可是王接下来的话却斩断了他的念想：“你知道吗？暻秀要放弃争夺王位，只为换你一条鱼尾。”

张艺兴愣在原地，久久不能回神。

15

不论小海龟怎么扯着他的衣角，用圆溜溜的大眼睛挽留，张艺兴还是离开了。

什么都没带走，除了一只传声海螺。

他在初见都暻秀的海滩出现，毫无反抗地被卫兵抓住，亲眼确认大祭司放走了所有幸存的镇民，才跟着他们离开。他被锁住双手，坐在豪华柔软的马车里，离都城越来越近，内心一片死寂。

大主教已经风烛残年，枯瘦的仿佛一具行尸走肉，却在见到张艺兴的时候，眼睛里放出了贪婪的光芒。

他追寻已久的圣体，即将帮他获得永生。

不出一个月，张艺兴的手臂上就布满了伤口。他被软禁在大主教的圣殿中，每隔两天都要被带到一个写满了经文的房间里，用鲜血填满圣器。他变得嗜睡，虚弱无力，每天都要在祭司的监视下吃大量补血的药材。

清醒的时候，他时常听着传音海螺里的歌声，祈祷镇民们能够原谅自己的软弱，小镇能够恢复从前的宁静，还有……都暻秀能够平安。

明明那个人是那么的讨厌，他还是很想念。

哪怕知道在这短暂的生命里，他们不会再见。

16

半年后。

大主教迎来了一位特殊的客人，自称是人鱼族的小王子，要用族里秘传的神药交换圣殿里囚禁的圣体。他的声音粗哑，像是含着砂砾，不似传说中人鱼的优美动听。

“我凭什么要相信你？”大主教饶有兴味地盯着那个男人。

男人不甚熟练地向前走了几步，提起裤脚，露出鳞片还未完全褪去的双腿。

“这还不足以证明吗？”接着他从随身的小包里拿出一个银质的药瓶，“那这个呢？”

大主教抬起手臂，动了动手指，大祭司便带着一个老人来到殿中，他接过男人给他的药粒，塞进了老人的嘴里。

老人满脸的皱纹奇迹般地消失了，他满头的银发重新变得乌黑，佝偻的腰背也挺立起来，大主教猛地坐了起来，脸上浮起了贪婪的笑容。

半年的时间里，圣体的力量已经渐渐减弱，哪怕加大放血的量，也远不如从前，如果没有找到新的圣体，大主教将继续衰老下去，终至死亡。像这样能够倒流时间的神药，只在曾经与人鱼族交好时期的古籍里有所记载，没想到有朝一日能够重新在人族见到。

有此等神药，还需要什么圣体。

大主教抽出佩剑，抹了恢复青春的老人的脖子，命人将张艺兴带来。

张艺兴已经虚弱得只能坐在轮椅中，瘦弱的身体难以填满空荡的衣袍，宽大的袖子被风吹起，露出了没有完好处的手臂。他努力睁开沉重的眼皮，看见不远处站着的人，一瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

那……那不是……

那人走到他的面前，俯首在他耳边说道：“我说过吧，你要是敢跑，我就上岸去找你，把你囚禁起来，每天只能看着我，只能跟我做爱。”

17

后来，得到双腿的小王子并没有把小神父囚禁起来做爱。

他们去了离都城很远的小镇，小神父养伤，小王子学习人类的感情。

大主教一口气吃掉了所有的神药，变成了不人不鬼的怪物，他得到了永生，也被剥夺了享受永生的权利——这就是传说中人鱼族的等价交换。

小神父听说了这个消息，悄悄来到海边，拿传音海螺召唤出人鱼族的大巫师，用自己剩下的圣力，换回了小王子的声音。

小王子每晚都给小神父唱晚安曲直至入睡。

18

神说，爱是永不止息。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
